


cherry lips

by fraternize



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, DayTwo, First Meetings, Frottage, M/M, Making Out, Vampire Choi Chanhee, they’re at Changmin’s Halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:42:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27275896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraternize/pseuds/fraternize
Summary: “How are your lips so red?” Sunwoo asks, hazy, as he extends a hand towards the boy’s face, gently running his thumb over the latter’s bottom lip.“It’s blood.” The boy smiles innocently, revealing two sharp fangs, long and white with hints of red on them. “Wanna taste?”(or, Sunwoo and Chanhee get to know each other on Halloween night.)
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Sunwoo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 131
Collections: freak week 2020





	cherry lips

**Author's Note:**

> did i write this because chanhee once said his childhood dream was to become a vampire? yes

It takes Sunwoo four shots of vodka to find out he’s helpless when it comes to love.

Realistically speaking, it would have taken none, if only he wasn’t a firm believer that everything can be learned and mastered through hard work, even abstract concepts like love.

At least he knows his true abilities when tipsy. Just like right now, standing in Changmin's kitchen with the prettiest boy he’s ever seen right in front of him, Sunwoo admits he’s a lost case. The fact that he’s tipsy doesn’t help either; no matter how hard he tries to focus on the other boy’s words, all he hears is an inaudible mess of syllables, way too captivated by the boy’s reddish irises and pale skin that almost looks grey under the dimmed lights of the kitchen.

“Are you okay?” The boy asks, raising one of his hands to cup Sunwoo’s cheek tenderly. His hand is cold, freezing even, which is surprising at this time of the year, but Sunwoo is too dazed to analyze that fact, directing his attention on the question he was just asked instead, and what he could possibly answer.

“Yeah,” Sunwoo exhales, settling for the truth, “I’m just a bit tipsy.”

“That’s cute.” The boy answers with a chuckle as Sunwoo watches him take a sip of his drink. He has a hard time identifying what's inside the boy’s glass with the lack of light in the room and the slight blurriness of his vision, but it’s a burgundy color, slightly thicker than what Sunwoo usually settles for, and it leaves a light red tint on the boy’s lips every time he sips on it.

“How are your lips so red?” Sunwoo asks, hazy, as he extends a hand towards the boy’s face, gently running his thumb over the latter’s bottom lip.

“It’s blood.” The boy smiles innocently, revealing two sharp fangs, long and white with hints of red on them. “Wanna taste?”

 _Shit_ , Sunwoo thinks. Maybe he does. A bit too much, even.

But the more he stares at the boy, the more he considers it. For a vampire costume, his looks a bit too real. It’s not necessarily the red irises or the fangs that make Sunwoo overthink it, but more the coldness of the boy’s body and the grey undertones of his skin, which Sunwoo is pretty sure cannot be faked.

And he knows he’s being irrational right now. It must be the alcohol making him react this way, considering how much of a lightweight he is, knocked out after a couple shots. Maybe his mind is playing tricks on him, using his barely-conscious state to make him believe in the most far-fetched scenarios.

But Sunwoo isn’t that senseless. No matter how drunk he is, he knows for a fact that vampires do not exist. This dude is probably just extra and decided to go all out on his Halloween costume. Anyone could have done that, even Sunwoo, if he didn’t half-ass instructions for once in his life. If he had taken this party a tiny bit more seriously, he wouldn’t be wearing his roommate’s angel costume from last year’s Halloween. He would be wearing something cooler, like, a devil costume or something.

“So?” The boy repeats, raising an eyebrow slightly, looking at Sunwoo up and down with half-lidded eyes, focusing his gaze on his lips.

Sunwoo gulps down, heat rising to his face. “Is that your way of getting me to kiss you?”

“Only if you want to, _angel_.” The boy answers in a gentle voice, drawing his body closer to Sunwoo, whose back lightly bumps into the kitchen counter behind them.

Okay, maybe Sunwoo _doesn’t_ mind being an angel for the night.

In other circumstances, Sunwoo would have been scared shitless, but the only thing that comes to his mind right now is how hot this boy is. All Sunwoo wants is to run his hands through the latter’s two-toned hair and lick the red liquid off his pout shaped lips, whether it’s blood or red wine or cherry, or whatever.

(That wouldn’t be very angelic of him, but _oh well_. He can just be the Ugly Duck of angels, then.) 

“I don’t even know your name.” Sunwoo points out, placing his right hand on the boy’s hip. They’re about the same height, but the boy’s body proportions are making Sunwoo even more dizzy than he already is. Up close, he notices how long the boy’s legs are, and how small his waist is, unable to stop himself from wondering what his body would feel like pressed against his.

“Choi Chanhee, one-thousand and twenty-two years old,” the boy, whose name is apparently Chanhee lists off watching with amusement as Sunwoo furrows his eyebrows in confusion, “and you are?”

“Kim Sunwoo, twenty.” Sunwoo answers back with hesitation, not sure if that’s what he was supposed to say. “So, now what?”

“You tell me, angel.” Chanhee mutters, putting his drink down on the counter behind them, before placing his hands on Sunwoo’s shoulders. “What do you want?”

“You,” Sunwoo admits without much reflection, too dizzy to think twice about his choice of words. His other hand naturally finds Chanhee’s other hip, drawing him closer to his own, as he stares at his shiny red lips with intense curiosity. “I want _you_.” 

“What a bold man you are.” Chanhee laughs, caressing the side of Sunwoo’s face with his thumb, and Sunwoo feels himself blush a little. “I guess we’re on the same page, then.”

And then, before Sunwoo realizes what’s happening, Chanhee closes the gap between them and presses his lips against his.

They start with small, quick pecks, then go into fuller kisses, brushing their lips together playfully, getting accustomed to each other’s mouths.

Chanhee’s lips are as soft as Sunwoo expected them to be, not quite as full as his, but still fitting perfectly against Sunwoo’s own. It doesn’t take too long for them to get the hang of it, rarely parting away unless they need to catch a breath. Chanhee is the touchiest one of them two, hands travelling up and down Sunwoo’s arms, making their way back up to grab the back of Sunwoo’s neck, running his fingers through his hair and slightly tugging at them from time to time. On the other hand, Sunwoo doesn’t venture into Chanhee’s body as much, a bit shyer with his attempts, preferring to settle for what he does best, as in holding the other’s hips firmly against his; and it works well, especially when he tugs at Chanhee’s hips a little harder, and feels their worlds collide.

One kiss leads to another and another and soon Sunwoo feels Chanhee part his lips open to lick his bottom lip, patiently waiting for Sunwoo approval — which he instinctively gives, courtesy of him — before sliding his tongue inside of Sunwoo’s mouth.

At first, it’s electrifying. Chanhee’s mouth feels hot against Sunwoo’s in contrast to the coldness of his hands around Sunwoo’s neck. Their kisses are shy, tongues timidly touching, but it doesn’t take long for them to find a pace, a pattern that works for them, alternating between sloppy, open-mouthed kisses and closed-mouthed ones. But then, Sunwoo notices a heavy metallic taste on his tongue as they part away after a little while to rest their sore jaws, and reality hits him, not quite like a truck, but like a huge slap in the face by someone with enormous hands, like Choi Soobin for example, which, in certain circumstances, could hurt more than being run over by a truck.

Okay, maybe Sunwoo _did_ say he was curious to find out what the red liquid on Chanhee’s lips tasted like, even if it happened to be blood. 

But he didn’t mean that quite literally, the same way he doesn’t mean it _quite literally_ when he says he likes almond milk more than cow milk. Just because he likes it better in it’s healthy aspect, doesn’t mean he forgot about how disgusting almond milk tastes by itself.

It’s the same thing here. Or not. Sunwoo isn’t good at stylistic figures. Or examples, for that matter.

He’s good at being scared, though. Just like now, frozen from head to toe, air caught in his throat at the realization that Chanhee may be a vampire. 

“What’s going on, do you want to stop?” Chanhee asks, concern settling in the wrinkle between his furrowed eyebrows.

“Why do your lips taste like blood?” Sunwoo asks instead of answering Chanhee’s question, using all his might to ignore the other’s worried expression or the way he caresses his cheek tenderly.

“Because I’m a vampire.” Chanhee honest-to-god states, and Sunwoo seriously thinks he’s going to pass out.

“No you’re not. What the fuck?” Sunwoo pushes him away, not strongly nor weakly, but powerfully enough to break their physical contact.

It must be a hallucination. Maybe Changmin decided beforehand to drug every single alcohol bottle in the house just to spice things up a little, and Sunwoo just happens to be tripping on them right now.

In all honesty, Sunwoo hopes he’s not under the influence of drugs. Not that he likes the thought of putting his life on the line to make out with a vampire, — even if he has to admit Chanhee is a really good kisser — but the thought of him making out with someone that isn’t Chanhee puts him in quite a crisis. He’s never taken drugs before, only has overheard stories of people having weird hallucinations only to find out later that they were nowhere near close to reality.

Next thing he knows, Sunwoo will wake up tomorrow to videos of himself passionately kissing one of Changmin’s parents' expensive statues, and that can’t possibly happen for his own sanity.

 _Gosh_. Sunwoo would rather have five vampires suck all the blood in his body than be publicly humiliated like this.

(Sunwoo wants to believe that vampires aren’t that bad. After all, the only facts he knows about them is that they drink blood, can’t go out during the day and have to stay away from garlic and religious objects. If he even follows that logic, Sunwoo should even be considered vampire repellent, as angels are supposed to be intermediaries between God and humans. Even if angels aren’t objects, they are religious beings, so his logic could be convincing if Chanhee squints hard enough.)

“I am a vampire,” Chanhee repeats softly. “But I am not like the ones you see in movies, angel.” He adds, getting closer to Sunwoo again, grabbing his right hand to intertwine their fingers together as he looks at him in the eyes tenderly. “I’m not going to kill you.”

“Why should I believe you?” Sunwoo asks, hesitant. He doesn’t live under a rock, he already knows how the story goes. In every tale involving supernatural creatures, the innocent humans always end up being lured to death.

It’s probably too late anyway. There’s no way Sunwoo will manage to escape this situation unless someone walks into the room, which surprisingly hasn’t happened yet.

(Screw his rich friends and their huge houses with too many rooms than necessary. Screw him too, for taking the decision to get drunk an hour ago.)

“Sunwoo, please,” Chanhee rolls his eyes, amused. “If I wanted to kill you I would just do it.”

Sunwoo gulps, ignoring the way his heart is threatening to jump out of his ribcage at any moment. “Is that supposed to reassure me?”

A laugh escapes Chanhee’s mouth. “I just want to make you feel good.” He adds, using his other hand to remove the strands of hair covering Sunwoo’s vision. “I promise.”

It’s absurd. Everything about this situation is completely and utterly absurd.

But it’s _so hot_ as well. And Sunwoo can’t deny that.

“Okay,” Sunwoo answers, out of breath. “I believe you.”

“Good.” Chanhee smiles, untangling their hands to wrap his hands behind Sunwoo’s neck again, briefly focusing his eyes on Sunwoo’s lips before making eye contact with him. “Can I kiss you now?”

Sunwoo hesitates for a second, cheeks warm. “Shouldn’t we go somewhere else just in case we, _you know_?”

“Just in case we what?” Chanhee tilts his head, leaning closer and closer and closer to Sunwoo until their noses bump into each other, lips just one kiss apart.

 _Fuck_ , Sunwoo curses internally, both as an answer to Chanhee’s question and as a reaction to the latter’s overwhelming presence.

Chanhee will be the death of him.

“Don’t worry about anything, angel.” Chanhee continues. “Nobody else knows this kitchen exists besides Changmin. And knowing him, he’s either having a dance-off with Yeonjun or in the middle of a beer pong game.”

It’s accurate. Actually, the only reason why Sunwoo found this kitchen in the first place was because he was on a quest to find a bottle of vodka. It was a result of pure luck, having decided to wander in the halls of Changmin’s mansion-like house without much idea of where he was venturing into.

“Okay.“ Sunwoo nods, not really knowing what else to say. He’s usually the talkative type, the one being asked to shut up at least ten times a day because of all of the nonsensical shit that constantly comes out of his mouth; but there’s something about Chanhee that leaves him speechless. Breathless, even.

But it doesn’t matter, because in a matter of seconds, Chanhee yet again closes the gap between their lips, pressing feather-like kisses all over his mouth and cheeks and ears, and that doesn’t require Sunwoo to say anything. His hands find Chanhee’s hips instinctively, earning a surprised chuckle from the latter when he tugs him closer.

Close like this, mere millimeters apart, Sunwoo notices every detail about Chanhee. The way he appears seductive and confident, but likes to be held and taken care of, the way his kisses are burning hot against his skin, yet his hands are stone cold and in desperate need of warmth, or the way his waist is so small, fitting perfectly under Sunwoo’s hands, as if they had been molded just for this occasion.

Pulling away for a few seconds, Chanhee takes out a barstool from under the counter, pushing Sunwoo down to sit on it and climbing on top of him immediately. Sunwoo chuckles at the latter’s bold moves, holding Chanhee’s lower back to keep him steady as the latter adjusts his position, intentionally rolling his hips against Sunwoo’s to tease his growing hard-on.

They stay like this for a little while, alone together in their own bubble, rocking their hips against each other to the slow rhythm of the song blasted on the speakers a few rooms away, both panting and whining in unison and stealing each other kisses every now and then. Sometimes, Chanhee will rock his hips a little harder to destabilize Sunwoo, but the latter figures it’s not so bad when Chanhee also gets to taste his own medicine.

Just like now, whimpering softly in between kisses as Sunwoo hold his thigh a little more firmly and squirming uncontrollably on top of Sunwoo as the latter slides his hand under Chanhee’s shirt to caress his skin.

They go on with this give and take pattern for a little while until they’re both on edge, dicks erect in their pants and so sensitive, the tiniest friction sending them electric shocks all over their bodies, low groans escaping their mouths as they roll their heads back with pleasure.

Everything escalates quickly from then on, Chanhee leaves a trail of kisses all along Sunwoo’s jawline and down his neck, nibbling and sucking on his skin gently as he unbuttons and unzips Sunwoo’s jeans in a swift motion, waiting a few seconds for confirmation from the latter before palming him through his underwear, chuckling with satisfaction when a loud sob escapes Sunwoo’s lips.

“ _Shit_.” Sunwoo swears through gritted teeth. “I’m close.”

Chanhee hums under his breath in response, nuzzling his nose in the crook of Sunwoo’s neck, who heaves a trembling sigh at that. “I want to taste you so bad.”

“Okay.” Sunwoo agrees comically fast, too high on adrenaline to analyze what that’s supposed to mean, even if deep down, he has an idea or two about what Chanhee has in mind. 

_Oh well_ , he thinks, if that’s the part where the innocent human supposedly is lured to death, at least Sunwoo will die a happy man.

“Don’t worry.” Chanhee whispers in his ear, gently, without a hint of malice in his voice, as he caresses the back of Sunwoo’s head. “This is going to make you feel good.”

And before Sunwoo has the chance to collect his thoughts and rethink his choices, he feels Chanhee’s fangs pierce his neck, an electric feeling beginning to spread all over his body and leaving him sobbing helplessly.

“It’s okay, angel.” Chanhee reassures him, licking and sucking on the wounded area painfully slowly. Sunwoo feels Chanhee’s right hand behind his back, holding him steady, while his other hand continues to tease his hard-on, and it feels so good that he’s at a loss of words, unable to form any coherent thought besides that he’s close to climax and _holy shit_ , he’s probably going to die after all of this is over.

“You taste so good.” Chanhee mutters against his neck, breath hot and ticklish, but Sunwoo’s too dazed to react to anything. It isn’t even the alcohol making him feel like this (he’s pretty sure the blood-taste incident made him sober up a bit earlier). It’s Chanhee himself and his aura that had Sunwoo on his knees in one exchange of looks. He’s all Sunwoo has in mind; his long and pretty fingers, the coldness of his rings sending an electric shock through his spine, his strong cologne intoxicating Sunwoo’s muddy brain and leaving him wanting for more, or even his honey-like voice that gets him away from saying the most fucked-up shit Sunwoo has ever heard.

“Am I going to die?” Sunwoo asks in between choked cries, before his vision becomes star-studded, white shiny dots all over a background of red with splashes of black and purple, and Sunwoo thinks that’s it, he fell for Chanhee’s trap like the fool he is, and is now descending to hell to repent for his sins.

 _It’s fitting_ , he thinks. The angel costume had already written his fate for the night even before he stepped inside Changmin’s house. Sunwoo has never been the devil in disguise as everyone claims he is; he’s naive and clumsy, and his mother knows that better than anyone else, which is why she used to warn him about strangers and the dangers of life, and how he needed to be extra careful to not be taken advantage of.

It’s a pity she forgot to warn him about supernatural creatures. That’s why fools like him never make it far in life, after all. As much as they prepare for danger, they always fail at recognizing it.

At least now he knows. A little too late, sure, but it’s always better late than never.

“You’re not going to die, angel. Nothing’s gonna happen to you.” Chanhee laughs, taking a step back to look at Sunwoo in the eyes, shaking his head when Sunwoo exhales a soft ‘ _oh_ ’. It takes the latter a few seconds to regain his senses, running a hand through his sweaty hair as he tries to stabilize the rhythm of his breathing. Now fully alert of his surroundings, Sunwoo feels the way his shirt is sticking to his back, and feels how gross and moist his underwear is from his previous release, already dreading the moment where he’s gonna have to ask Changmin to lend him a clean pair.

Taking an attentive look at Chanhee’s face, Sunwoo notices how red his lips are, tinted in a cherry color, with a bit of blood at the corner, dripping down to his chin, instinctively bringing a hand to his own neck to feel the wounded area, right where Chanhee had previously bit him.

Except there’s nothing disastrous underneath his fingertips; if anything, his skin is softer than a baby’s. Which means it’s _really, really_ soft. And it doesn’t feel sensitive either, which leaves Sunwoo with two possible options. Or he indeed has been hallucinating this entire scene like he had taken into consideration earlier, or he’s dead, and is actually feeling the body he had before passing away.

“Wait, how did you do that?” Sunwoo asks then, stunned, watching as Chanhee shakes his head amusedly in response, holding Sunwoo’s chin between his fingers and leaning in to leave a quick peck on his lips.

“Magic,” Chanhee winks at him as he wipes the blood at the corner of his own lips, licking his finger clean while looking at Sunwoo up and down with a mischievous look in his eyes, “wanna see what else I can do?”

Yeah.

Sunwoo is completely and utterly _fucked_ , in every shape and form possible.

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/pixietyun)   
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/pixietyun)


End file.
